blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnmist
Dawnmist is a petite, silver-grey tabby she-cat with fern green eyes. She is not particularly pretty or stunningly beautiful - rather plain looking, in fact. She has a slender figure, small feet and a plumed tail. Her markings are quite subtle, and follow a vague classic pattern, and her fur is soft and long, tufting at the tips of her ears and on her chest. Her fur is lighter around her muzzle and underbelly. On the Blog Dawnmist is the medicine cat on the blog and was officially elected on the 11th July 2012. She posts fairly often, and is frequently on the post leaderboard. She is in the Neon Weasels Gathering group. She often debates Doctor Who on the blog. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Dawnmist was one of the first people to join the old roleplay site, and volunteered to act as medicine cat on there before she was elected. After its abandonment, Dawnmist created the new BlogClan roleplay site, and has been an active member since its founding in June 2012. Her administrators are Copperclaw and Frostfang, and her moderators are Hawkfeather and Sun-for-Two. She cleared out her characters at the end of June 2013 to mark the anniversary, restarting with just Dawnmist and a few other characters. In the Oscat Awards, on December 25th 2012, she had characters win in the categories of 'best love story' (Chestnutspot (and Shorttail), 'best villain' (Dark), 'friendliest cat' (Rubypool), 'best siblings' (Dawnmist and Ashstorm), 'best dramatic death' (Dark), 'best forbidden love' (Leafdance (and Ashstorm)), 'best mate' (Oakleaf), 'best non-clan character' (Arya) and 'most heroic sacrifice' (Flit). Her characters also featured in 'worst in-clan conflict' (Moonflame (with Cometstreak and Shiningheart) and 'worst out-clan conflict' (BlogClan vs the Dusk Syndicate). In Roleplay In roleplay she is also the BlogClan medicine cat, but she and her brother Ashstorm were originally born to Ruby and Rockflame in the Dusk Syndicate, with her future mate Pantherfur. Ruby was a Syndicate Recruit, and Rockflame a BlogClan warrior. Because Pantherfur's father - the bloodthirsty Dark - was leader of the Dusk Syndicate, and allowed no forbidden couples, Ruby fled taking her two kits (and also Pantherfur, at his mother's insistence). On the way to BlogClan territory, Ruby was killed by a Twoleg monster and the kits had to find their own way. In the Clan, Dawnmist was apprenticed to a warrior, but soon realised that her talent didn't lie with fighting, but with healing. Thus she became the apprentice of Rainstem - the medicine cat at the time. She fell pregnant with Pantherfur's kits: Moonflame and Ashfall, before becoming the medicine cat of BlogClan. She finally died after a beautiful, parasitic kit named Aurora sapped away her life energy in order to survive in her comatose state. Dawnmist is portrayed as intelligent, gentle, but also strict when necessary. She had four apprentices whilst living; Silverwind, who had to step down after her roleplayer left; Birdsong, who broke the medicine cat code; Ghostcrystal, the current medicine cat of BlogClan; and Leopardpaw (later Leopardstrike) whom she gave instructions for Copperstar to promote to full medicine cat shortly before her death. She has a large family tree, as both her children and her brother had kits of their own. Characters *Acornpelt: a golden brown tom with deep amber eyes. He was born to Oakleaf and Rainpath with his littermates Patchfur and Feathermoon (now deceased). He had a crush on Bloomshadow, and discovered that the feeling was mutual before asking her to be his mate. The couple had three kits - Sunsetflame, Poppyleg and Blossomnose. He died at the claws of a fox and now resides in StarClan. *Alpine: a many coloured tabby tom with startling ice blue eyes. He is the son of Breeze and Flash, and inherited a few powers from his mother and grandmother. He is rather large for his age, but has a gentle nature despite this. He is a StarClan member. *Aoife: a long-furred red she-cat with startling green eyes. She was born in the Syndicate with her sister, Scathach, but chose to leave and travel to learn. She now teaches certain cats her fighting style, which is unique, and is Nightflare's mate. *Arya: a beautiful, long-furred brown and white she-cat with murky amber eyes. She was blessed by the Dark Forest to be beautiful, clever and strong, but when StarClan found out they countered this by making her unable to maintain a steady relationship, unable to tell of what she knew and cursed to feel any pain around her. She fell in love with Swifttalon, who took pity on her and they spent a night together. When he left her she fled to the Syndicate, but she was expecting his kits - Breeze, Blaze, Leaf and Aqua. She became mates with Meek and is a Dusk Syndicate recruit. *Ashfall. *Aurora: a beautiful grey she-cat with yellow-green eyes and faint tabby markings. She was found on the moor in a coma, but survived by drawing the life energy from Dawnmist, ultimately killing her. She is not too sure about her own feelings or personality. *Birchpelt: a ginger and white tom with brown eyes, and was the mate of Dapplebelly when he lived. He fathered her kits - Brambletail, Mountainlion, Midnightpaw, Echo, Smokekit and Leopardstrike. He died alongside her after she'd given birth to Leopardstrike and went to StarClan. *Brackenfang. *Brambletail. *Breeze. *Celestapaw. *Cherrywish. *Chestnutspot. *Clover (Leaf in Snow). *Dark. *Dreambird. *Dusk (over Dark Water): a large, muscular tom with fawn coloured fur, tabby markings and yellowy-green eyes. He is bold and brave, but prone to arrogance. Born to Leaf and Oak in the Tribe. *Dustwing. *Emberflare. *Envy. *Estella. *Fallfeather. *Felix: an old, brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly. He was Flit's mate whilst she was alive, and father to her kit - Holly. After becoming blind in one eye, he went to live with a twoleg, but shortly after his new owner died and he went to live in the Tribe. He is now a member of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. *Fernleaf. *Flickerstep. *Flit. *Galeflight. *Hazelgaze. *Hollybriar. *Horizongaze: a pale grey tabby she-cat with heterochromic eyes - the left one is blue and the right one is golden. She is often very bubbly optimistic. However, she can be timid and sometimes spiteful. She is very self-conscious about her eyes. *Irisbreeze. *Ivylight. *Jayflight. *Khafra: a wise, old sphynx cat with large, brown eyes. He was good friends with Mystic the wolf, and interested in the clan. He stayed until the wolves left, when he travelled north and was never seen again. *Larksong. *Leafdance. *Leaf (Flutter in Breeze). *Lionsoul. *Mistylight. *Moonflame. *Oakleaf. *Pantherfur: a jet black tom with haunting amber eyes, inherited from Dark. He was born in the Syndicate but was taken to the clan as a kit. He and Dawnmist fell in love, and she became pregnant with his kits shortly before she was named medicine cat. He died of greencough in his old age and went to StarClan. *Razia: a captivatingly beautiful, black she-cat with honey-amber eyes. She has a tall, willowy figure and long, silky fur. As well as appealing physically, she is also extremely clever - sly, some might say... *Redstride: a ginger-brown tom with dark blue eyes. Whilst extroverted and enthusiastic, he can also be naïve and gullible. Redstride is a particularly fast runner, and is in love with Bluefeather. *Rockflame. *Rubypool. *Shadowpool. *Skystep. *Sleetpath. *Sootflame. *Squirrelstep. *Stonewhisker. *Sunsetflame. *Swallowsong. *Sweet: a long-furred, chestnut tabby she-cat with a white undercoat and soft, brown eyes. Charismatic and kind, but also prone to jealousy and occasional spite, her colourful personality can usually be read like an open book. She has a feminist streak, and will often stick up for the rights of she-cats. Her parents both died on the Thunderpath when she was very young, so she was brought up by her aunt Lavinia. However, when the two were separated, Falconkit showed her the way to BlogClan. *Swiftfoot. *Tornsoul. *Torrentsplash. *Tybalt. *Umbersky: a muscular, brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. He is invariably shy and humble, despite his size. He joined the clan after his sister went missing. *Winterberry. Fanfiction By Her She loves writing and has written many pieces of Warriors related work, as well as her own non-related stories. By Others Dawnmist features in 'Fires of BlogClan', by Kat. She is portrayed as being gentle, but also skeptical and moderately stern. She is also featured in Swiftpaw's fanfiction 'Silverwind's Spirit' as the wise medicine cat, and is firm but kind. Trailing Stars Chapter 1 of Trailing Stars, written by Sun-for-Two, in in Dawnmist's POV. She wakes up as a cat before being attacked by Copperclaw. The two of them recognize each other and set off to find a camp. In Chapter 2, she appears briefly in camp with Cakestar and Copperclaw. She is first to find Wolfpaw when the apprentice enters camp. She explains to Wolfpaw why she believes they are here. Towards the end, she is helping the cats fight the fox off. Fan art image (8).jpeg|WIP, by Dawnmist By Dawnmist.png|Dawnmist's Art image (9).jpeg|Nature, by Dawnmist image (6).jpeg|Badger, by Dawnmist image (7).jpeg|Wolf, by Dawnmist image (3).jpeg|by Dawnmist haugustus.jpg|"Okay? Okay.", by Dawnmist Cat.png|Dawnmist's Art image.jpeg|Dreamtime, by Dawnmist image (2).jpeg|September 2011, by Dawnmist image (5).jpeg|by Dawnmist image (10).jpeg|BFFTTWBUAEAT(BHIW), by Dawnmist image (4).jpeg|by Dawnmist dawnmist shoes.jpg|Doctor Who Shoes, by Dawnmist 151382_51e80d0b732d4.png|Major Factors of my Life, by Dawnmist Dawneh.jpg|Dawnmist, by Selena Dawnmist.jpg|Dawnmist, by Silverpaw Dawnmist by Swiftpaw.jpg dawnmist jayie.png|Dawnmist, by Jayfrost a1.png|Dawnmist a2.png|The Grim Reaper, by Dawnmist a3.png|By Dawnmist 101px-Dawnmistav.png|Old Dawnmist Line Art fighting cat.png|Warrior, by Dawnmist swallowsong.png|Swallowsong, by Dawnmist Dawnmistybycopperhopeyoulikeit.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw Dawnmist2.png|Dawnmist 153976_51facaba2db2d.png|"O_o", by Dawnmist dawnmist-by-icepaw.jpg|Dawnmist, by Icepaw Mist.png|Dawnmist by Shiveringrose Selena2.png|Selena, by Dawnmist Dawnmistlovesdoctorwho.jpg|Dawnmist loves Doctor Who by Copperclaw BlogClan Sherlock by Swiftpaw.jpg Dawnmist2 by Swiftpaw.jpg Dawnmist does not often draw, and none of her artwork is on the blog's fan art page. She tends to sketch a lot but doesn't finish her pieces. Her style is normally realistic pencil or wax crayon sketches. *"She is an extraordinary artist beyond all reason." *"She is a fantastic artist. I wish I could steal her talent" -Echoleaf *"She is amazingly talented and draws the true beauty of everything naturally and so realistically" - Swiftpaw *"I like her art." -Copperclaw "Her art is so amazing it should be sold on eBay or something. Its really pretty I like the shading". -Cinnamonswirl Trivia * She is an abnormally huge fan of Doctor Who; her favourite character is Sarah Jane Smith. * She also loves Harry Potter, Sherlock, Jane Eyre, Rebecca, His Dark Materials, etc. * Someday she hopes to be a journalist, script writer, proclaimed author or politician. * She has been published twice: in a short story anthology and a poetry book. * She has proven an ability of website design, having built the BlogClan roleplay site by herself. * She even managed to create this very Wiki! * She has been shipped with Hazelburrow in the past, the shipping having been called Dazel, Hazelmist and Dawnburrow. Category:Medicine Cats Category:BlogClan Cats Category:High Positions Category:Trailing Stars Characters Category:Neon Weasels Category:Roleplay Characters Category:She-cats Category:Mentors Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team